


Photography by a Winchester

by Imalas Nocab (ShakilA_ONealA)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Crack, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean's Online Dating Picture, Gen, How Do I Tag, I laughed so much when I thought of this, I think the tags are longer than the work, No Plot/Plotless, Sam acting like a typical little brother, Sam knows THINGS, Timeline What Timeline, Who took the picture, Wordcount: 500-1.000, but our idiot, no beta we die like men, the Winchester's being typical siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakilA_ONealA/pseuds/Imalas%20Nocab
Summary: How Dean got his dating profile picture--- vague timeline somewhere in season 8 supposedly, but not really specified, you can imagine it whenever before season 10.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Photography by a Winchester

“Dean, why, why must I do this? Is this for a case?” Castiel is holding a Dean’s phone looking confused.

Dean sighs, he is leaning against Baby’s hood, and apparently has been for several minuets.

“No Cas just take the picture.”

“But Dean -”

“CAS, TAKE THE PICTURE!” Dean seems agitated and keeps looking towards the gas station they are parked near.

“I don’t understand, why do you need a picture?” Cas seems oblivious to Dean’s agitation, or maybe he’s just been dealing with it for so long he’s immune.

“Cas take the picture before Sam gets back.” Dean emphasizes his statement with a pointed look towards the gas station.

“Why can Sam not see it? He knows what you look like already Dean. He could take it quicker.” Cas apparently does not feel the same urgency as Dean but does begin to lift the phone and take the picture as he talks.

“Cas so help me, take the picture or YOU’ll be our next case.” As Dean talks, he keeps a laid back smile on his face for the photo. It actually makes his threat scarier.

Cas finishes taking the photo and is beginning to look study it just as Sam exits the building. Dean pushes of the car quickly and walks in an overly casual maner towards Cas.

“Cas give me the phone now.” He speaks under his breath and reaches for it as he talks. Sam is luckily distracted by whatever he has in the bag on his arm, so does not notice the odd behavior from the older Winchester and their personal Guardian Angel.

“But Dean I need to make sure it looks right, like you showed me.” Cas easily keeps his grip on the phone despite Dean’s struggles to get it back.

“Cas give me the phone.” Dean lunges across Cas to try to reach the phone that the angel now holds in his other hand. This starts a short scuffle, in which Cas continues to look confused and mildly constipated throughout, despite the taller man practically jumping on him. Sam gets to the car and looks up just as Dean manages to get the phone from Cas. They both look slightly disheveled, and Cas’s tie is only just hanging on his neck.

“Guys? What’s going on?” Sam looking between the two other men, his eyes slowly widening.

“Nothing Sammy, just showing Cas how to use a phone in case he ever needs it.” Dean straightens his jacket as he talks, and heads for the drivers door.

Cas climbs into the back seat as Sam gets in next to Dean.

“But Dean that’s -”

“Shut up Cas.” Dean sends Cas a glare as they pull out onto the road.

“Okaaay.” Sam is looking between the other two again, this time looking mildly nauseous. He speaks again in a low mumble. “That’s totally a lie.”

“What?” Dean looks sharply at Sam.

“He said-” Cas begins to talk but is cut off AGAIN by Sam this time.

“Shut up Cas! I said I got you pie Dean, that’s all.”

They drive away , Cas pouting in the back seat after being told to shut up multiple times when He was only answering the questions they asked. Sometimes he wished he could just go find another liquor store.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Pin on Pinterest, and kinda ran with it. I hodgepodge it together, so any critiquing is welcome. basically it's just quick crack because FEEEELS


End file.
